Friendly Reminder
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: When Sora feels depressed, Kairi and Riku know there's no better way to cheer him up than with tickles!


**A/N:** Someone on Tumblr asked for a KH feet tickle fic, so here it is! Mild Kairi x Sora, and lots of friendshipfluff.

 **Summary:** When Sora feels depressed, Kairi and Riku know there's no better way to cheer him up than with tickles!

* * *

 **Friendly Reminder**

Sora let out a long sigh, and he stared into the distance. A beautiful sun was setting, the ocean waves were calm and soothing, and he was sitting at his favorite spot on the tree. He was back home, and all was well.

Still, he just couldn't help but miss Goofy and Donald's presence every now and then. The two buddies had been his companions for the longest journeys, and he always knew they would have to part ways eventually. Disney Castle was their place, while he belonged here at Destiny Islands.

" _Boo!_ " A sudden push in his back made him lose his balance, and he fell face first into the sand. Kairi giggled playfully as she casually leaned over the tree where he just dropped down from.

"What's the matter Sora? Caught off guard?" she asked, and Sora spewed out a mouthful of sand, coughing and growling at the taste.

"Kairi!" Sora complained, and he turned to look at her. He noticed Riku was standing next to her, his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"What are you sulking about _this_ time, Sora?" Riku asked, and Sora scowled at them.

"Nothing." He averted his eyes and turned back to gaze at the sea. He wasn't feeling like talking at all. Nothing could make up for missing someone.

It was the same when it was the other way around. He would miss Kairi and Riku, and nothing or no one could cheer him up. Not even Donald and Goofy's stupid jokes. Donald and Goofy… He sighed again and continued his sulking spree, unaware of Riku and Kairi who were silently communicating with each other behind his back.

"Sora, catch!" Sora turned around and looked up in shock. He yelped when Kairi jumped at him from the tree. He was too late to actually catch her, and she landed on top of him, knocking him down into the sand again. Riku hurried over to them as well and he grabbed his ankles and stretched his legs.

"Oof - hey! What are you two doing?!" Sora asked, realizing the duo was plotting something. Kairi just grinned at him as she sat on top of him and she gently tapped his shoulders with her hands.

"Just a friendly reminder that we're your friends, and we're here to cheer you up at anytime. Right Riku?" she asked, and Riku nodded his head.

"T-then why is he pulling off my shoes?" Sora asked with slight suspicion when both shoes were tugged from his feet and tossed into the sand.

"Because this would be the cheering up part." Riku traced one finger down his bare sole, and Sora jerked at the touch, his hands shooting at Kairi in an attempt to push her off.

"N-no wait! Hahaha w-whahahait not thahahaat!" he laughed, but Riku chuckled and lightly fluttered his fingers up and down his soles. Sora squeaked and giggled helplessly.

Hell no, they used to do this to him all the time when they were kids - mostly Kairi's initiative and Riku always being happy to play along. He had quite forgotten what it felt like over the years, but feeling the ticklish sensations torment his feet, he was very aware that years of training, fighting Heartless and saving the world had _not_ saved him from his ticklish feet.

"Ahahahah K-Kahahairi get ohohoff! M-make him stahahap!" Sora screeched, but Kairi giggled and shook her head.

"It _is_ your own fault you know? You could've just talked to us, and maybe we wouldn't have had to resort to this method," she said cockily.

"Mahahaybe?!" Sora laughed, making his love interest grin that toothy grin of hers before she turned around and leaned over his legs so she could reach his feet.

"Here, let me help," Kairi said, and she held back the toes of one of his feet, so Riku could tickle the spot that would make Sora squeal like a girl.

"NOOahahaha s-stahahap it you two hehehehe!" Sora squealed, but Kairi shook her behind teasingly at him and used her free hand to tickle the top of his other foot.

"Is it me or did your feet get even bigger?" Riku teased, and he returned to trace his fingers up and down the length of his soles.

"Hahahaa- how's that eheheven possible!" Sora blurted out before giggling hysterically again. His hands gathered sand as he clenched them into fists. Those two brats, they were just as merciless as they were back in the old days.

"Now tell us what's wrong, Sora!" Kairi said. She was now holding his toes with one hand and wiggling one finger under them, while Riku kept himself busy with his other foot.

"I wihihiill i-if you stahahap!" Sora laughed, but Riku clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"You're in no position to make bargains," he said, circling his finger around the ball of Sora's foot. Sora desperately tried to push Kairi off again, but somehow the tickling drained all of his energy.

"Well?" Kairi asked, and she playfully scribbled her fingernails down his sole. Sora laughed and pounded his fists into the sand.

"Hehehehe h-how c-cahahan I talk like thihihis!" he giggled, and Riku smirked, still not stopping the merciless tickling.

"You beat up hundreds of Heartless and Nobodies, I'm sure you can," he said, and Sora bucked his hips when both his friends tickled his toes.

"Hahahha I m-mihiss D-Donald and Goofehehehe!" Sora finally managed to say after another uncontrollable laughing fit, and this made Riku finally stop.

"Took you long enough," he said as he leaned back, and he smirked when Kairi continued to lightly flutter her fingers up and down Sora's left sole.

"Then why won't you write them? I'm sure they miss you too," she suggested, casually tickling his feet and forcing silent giggles out of him.

"And invite them over sometime. King Mickey surely wouldn't mind," Riku said with a careless smile.

"T-thahat's an idea," Sora giggled, catching his breath because of the merciless tickle attack but still suffering from Kairi's continuous light tickles.

He finally managed to lift his trembling arms again and this time he was able to slide his hands around Kairi's sides and squeezed. She squeaked adorably and immediately curled up, her hands finally letting go of his foot as giggles escaped her lips.

"F-friendly reminder that no one messes with me without suffering the consequences. Help me out Riku, or I'll never talk to you again," Sora said between his own heavy breaths, his fingers teasingly poking at his girl's sides.

"Fine fine," Riku said, and with one movement he lifted Kairi off Sora and pinned her into the sand. Sora laughed and he launched himself at her, enjoying how she squealed and protested when he took off her shoes.

It was stupid to sulk over something and bottle everything up, he knew that, and he was happy his friends managed to make him feel better again. Even if it had to be _that_ method. Besides, now that Kairi's laughter filled his ears, the cheering up process was definitely _complete_.


End file.
